Destiny
by Evangeline-Hana
Summary: Hermione Granger est la meilleure élève de sa maison, se voit pourvoir le poste de préfète en Chef et le colocataire qui va avec. Mais derrière son sourire se cache un triste secret. Et le jour où Malefoy perce un petit trou dans cette carapace, elle ne tient plus. Et le pire, la seule personne à qui elle veut en parler, n'est autre que ce Serpentard.


\- Miss Granger ! Mr Potter ! Vous êtes en retard, puis-je en savoir la raison ?

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolée Professeur, Harry n'arrivait pas à marcher correctement à cause de sa jambe, et les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leurs tête alors...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, allez vous asseoir. Fit le professeur McGonagall en pointant les sièges d'un geste de la main.

Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'avait pas survécu à une chute en balai lors d'un match de Quidditch contre les Sepentard. Ce qui lui avait apporté des moqueries de la part de la bande à Draco Malefoy. Mais Hermione avait un don pour fermer la bouche de ses serpents. Le cours se passa sans encombre à part les cinq ou six fois ou Harry cognait sa jambe endolorie dans le pied de la table. Il était si maladroit que le brune commençait à douter sur le fait qu'il était celui qui sauverait le monde sorcier. Même Ronald était moins maladroit pensa-t-elle. En sortant de la salle, le Professeur McGonagall appela Hermione qui se raidit en entendant son nom.

\- Miss Granger, approchez-vous je vous prie.

\- Oui Professeur ?

\- Mr Potter, dites à Mr Weasley de vous raccompagner.

Hermione se retourna vers Harry en lui envoyant un sourire désolé. Ron le raccompagna et le Professeur s'approcha de Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante des Griffondors et je sais que personne ne peux le nier. Vous êtes également quelqu'un de responsable. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous faire une proposition. Bien sûr cela entraînera quelques changement ainsi qu'un petit inconvénient.

\- De quoi s'agit-il Professeur ?

\- En tant que directrice de la Maison Griffondor j'ai fini par déterminer son Préfets-En-Chef. Et nous vous avons choisi.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable Professeur! Répondit Hermione se retenant de sauter dans tout les sens tellement la nouvelle la ravissait.

\- Cependant.. Reprit Minerva. Vous devrez changer de dortoir et loger dans le dortoir des préfets avec votre homologue. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'allez pas apprécier mais votre homologue n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Serpentard.

\- Professeur, vous savez que nos maisons se détestent, alors pourquoi nous mettre ensemble ? Je pense qu'avoir un homologue de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle serait plus approprié.

\- Je le pense également mais je ne peux contester les ordre Miss Granger. Dumledore lui même l'a décidé. Il pense que faire cela rapprochera vos Maison.

\- Très bien.. Dit alors Hermione à contre-cœur.

Après tout c'est Dumbledore en personne qui avait choisi et Hermione respectait beaucoup le Directeur. Même si il avait souvent des idées des plus farfelues.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre homologue, c'est le Professeur Rogue qui se chargera de le désigner. Je pense qu'à cette heure, vos bagages sont déjà dans votre nouveau dortoir, ainsi que votre homologue Serpentard.

\- Professeur, et si je ne m'entends pas avec mon homologue ? Est-ce que-

\- Vous devrez faire avec, mais entre nous Miss Granger, je vous souhaites bonne chance, je sais que vous ferez du bon travail. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire pincé avant de s'en aller.

Hermione pensait que le Professeur McGonagall fuyait devant toute les questions qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui poser. Et bien sûr elle connaissait très bien Hermione et si elle lui posait toute ses question elle aurait fini par essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de lui changer son homologue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se dirigea alors jusque la tour des Griffondor afin d'annoncer la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle à ses amis. Elle prononça le mot de passe devant la grande dame et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle aperçu immédiatement Ron et Harry ainsi que Ginny assis dans le canapé.

\- Ecoutez-ça ! Dit-elle en surgissant de nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda alors Ginny.

\- Le professeur McGonagall voulait me parler et devinait ce qu'elle m'a dit?

\- Ché pas? Dit alors Ron la bouche occupée par un paquet de chocogrenouille.

\- Très classe Ronald. Dit-elle avant de regarder Harry. J'ai obtenu le poste de Préfète-En-Chef!

\- Félicitations Hermione ! Dirent alors Ginny et Harry en se levant pour lui faire un câlin.

\- Je suis pas si étonné moi ! Dit alors Ron.

\- Tu es pas possible Ron, félicite Hermione au moins au lieu de t'empiffrer ! Je doutes que tu puisse passer les sélections de Quidditch si ton balais ne peux pas te porter ! Dit alors Ginny.

\- Oh ! Tais-toi Ginny, je réussirais, j'écraserais même McLagen tu verras!

\- En attendant, lui il a des abdos et toi... tu as... Je préfère me taire. Bon Hermione, quand est-ce que tu emménages dans ton nouveau dortoir ?

La remarque de Ginny sur les abdos de Cormac McLagen choqua quelques peu Harry mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude discret et lui sourit. Un sourire qui en disait assez pour qu'Harry décrispe son visage jaloux. Ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble qu'il se montrait possessif envers Ginny. Mais Hermione savait que leur sentiments étaient réciproque et qu'il finiraient ensemble tôt ou tard. Mais pour ce qui en était de sa relation avec Ron, rien n'avançait.

\- Je dois y aller justement, mes affaires ont déjà été installée. Je suis juste venue vous annoncer les nouvelles.

\- Vraiment ? Mais on pourra pas faire une petite soirée pour fêter ça ? S'indigna alors la rouquine.

\- On pourra le faire une autre fois et puis de toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je dois me préparer pour les ASPICS.

\- Bon sang Hermione, on est rentré il y a un mois à peine..

\- Oh, ça va Harry, on moins je ne me suis pas cassée une jambe dès les premier mois! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ouais, mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! Répondit alors Harry en faisait une grimace de gamin.

\- Hermione.. Je voulais passer encore une soirée avec toi.. Dit alors Ginny avec une mine triste.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny, une prochaine fois peut-être ? Et puis si tu es triste tu auras juste à demander à Harry de te consoler. Répondit la brune avec un sourire narquois.

La cadette Weasley commença à rougir et à sourire aussi. Harry qui avait entendu détourna son regard. Décidément, ils étaient tellement facile à taquiner. C'est à ce moment que Ron choisi de parler pour dire,

\- Pas question, Harry est mon ami, il ne va certainement pas passer du temps avec ma sœur, ce serait ridicule.. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Dit-il pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Euh... Je..

\- Je vais y aller moi, je dois découvrir qui est mon homologue... Je n'en ai pas très envie puisque Dumbledore lui-même à décidé que ce serait un Serpent... A demain tout le monde !

Hermione sortit de la pièce moins joyeuse qu'en y entrant laissant ses trois amis la bouche ouverte.

\- Elle a un homologue Serpentard ? Sérieux ? Dumbledore à perdu la tête !

\- Il vont s'entre-tuer... S'exclama Ron.

\- Mais Hermione est plus forte qu'eux, elle saura quoi faire j'en suis sûr ! N'est-ce pas ? Dit Harry un peu moins sûr de lui.

\- Bien sûr que oui elle y arrivera ! Elle est une Griffondor ! Les garçons voyons ! Franchement! Dit Ginny en s'en allant dans son dortoir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de découvrir qui était son homologue. Elle en voulait un peu à Dumbledore d'avoir choisi la maison qui s'entendait le moins avec la sienne. Elle arriva devant le tableau de son nouveau dortoir et l'observa un peu. Il était plutôt original, il s'agissait de deux personnes, une fille et un garçon, assise côte à côte dans ce qu'elle devinait une salle de classe et se donnait des coups de coudes l'un après l'autre. La fille était brune et avait des cheveux indisciplinés comme les siens et on pouvait remarquer un crayon à papier sur son côté de la table. Elle assimila le personnage à elle même, le crayon à papier étant un objet Moldu qu'elle utilisait souvent en cours. Elle regarda ensuite le garçon mais il n'était pas descriptible, il était quelque peu flou. On pouvait juste deviner que c'était un garçon et il avait un balai collé à son bureau. Un joueur de Quidditch peu être. Tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas réuni en une seule et même personne. Un joueur de Quidditch de Serpentard. Merlin, sauvez-là.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle entra et fut émerveiller par les lieux. Elle était dans la pièce commune. Les murs étaient de la même couleur que le parquet vernis et la salle était composée de 3 petites fenêtres. Des canapés et des fauteuils aux couleurs des maisons des deux préfets. Celui qui arborait la couleur des Serpentard avait un creux dans le sien. Bizarre.. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et décida de monter à l'étage afin de découvrir sa chambre. Un couloir séparait les deux chambre. Uniquement le noms de leurs maison était gravé sur la porte. Elle entra dans sa chambre et fut ravie de voir que sa chambre, en plus d'être grande, arborait les couleurs de sa maison. Elle déposa ses livres sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit son armoire. Ses vêtements étaient tous bien rangé et sur une étagère tous ses livres étaient exposés. Enfin.. tous.. les plus importants. Le reste de ses bouquins étaient rangés dans un coin dans un petit placard. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour explorer le reste de son dortoir en évitant bien sûr la porte du Serpentard. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule porte. La salle de bain. Elle retint un hoquet d'horreur en pensant qu'elle devrait partager cette pièce avec un Serpent. C'était un peu problématique. Mais un Collaporta suffirait, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. La salle de bain était immaculée et vraiment belle. Plus petite que les chambre certes, mais elle était bien. Il y avait deux lavabos et une baignoire-douche. Et partis chercher ses affaires qu'elle pouvait laisser dans la salle de bain et les plaça immédiatement. Elle sortis de la pièce et se dirigea vers la pièce commune un livre à la main _. "L'histoire de Poudlard"._ Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge et commença sa lecture. Trente minutes passèrent et le portrait s'ouvrit. Elle se redressa rapidement et fixa la porte. Elle entendis de son homologue parler avec une personne à l'extérieur l'entendis dire:

\- Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Allez casses-toi ! Rigolait-il.

Il avait un rire horrible, et quand il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait pour homologue un Serpentard, qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.. Draco Malefoy par exemple. Vincent Crabbe était son homologue. Sérieusement ? Crabbe ? Et McGonagall qui disait qu'elle était responsable et tout pleins de chose. Elle pensait avoir quelqu'un d'intelligent au moins, car elle s'avait pertinemment que personne chez les Serpentard n'était responsable. Mais Crabbe n'obtenait jamais d'Optimal comme elle. Il avait des notes le plus souvent proche de Troll ou Désolant. Il n'avait obtenue qu'une fois un Acceptable. Alors pourquoi lui ?

\- Putain.. La Sang-De-Bourbe est PeC ? On aura tout vu ! Dit-il alors.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi en te voyant Crabbe. Dit alors Hermione en recommençant à lire son livre comme si de rien était.

\- Répètes un peu ça pour voir ? Dit-il en sortant sa baguette.

\- Je disais que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es Préfet!

Crabbe s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, mais il ne savait pas lequel lui lancer. Hermione eut donc le temps de le désarmer avant de lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Il la traita de Sang-De-Bourbe une fois de plus mais obtempéra. Il n'avait pas le choix puisque sa baguette était avec elle et qu'il était vraiment impuissant sans sa baguette.

\- Fixons les règles, je pense que tu apprécies ma présence autant que j'apprécie la tienne, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

\- J'apprécie encore moins ta présence que tu apprécies la mienne ! Dit-il peut sûr de lui.

\- Arrêtes de t'embrouiller tout seul et écoutes moi. Comme j'ai pu le constater nous avons une salle de bain commune alors comme je me lèves plus tôt que toi j'en suis sûre j'irais me doucher en premier et-

\- Je me doucherais pas après un Sang-De-Bourbe ! Je serais encore plus sale !

\- Tu devras te lever tôt alors ! Dit-elle à bout de nerf.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Crabbe, tu me soûles ! Tu te lèves tôt tu pars en premier, tu te lèves tard tu pars après moi ! FIN ! Pour les rondes on commencera à 21h et je t'attendrais ici. Si tu es en retard plus de cinq fois je le dirais au Professeur.

\- Oh ! Fait pas ta faillote ! Tu me soûles aussi ! J'ai pas envie de partager mon air avec une-

\- Oui je sais et moi non plus !

\- Ok alors après cette conversation on ne se parles plus ! Sauf en cas de grande nécessité.

\- Fin de la conversation. Dit alors la brune.

Hermione prit son bouquin sous son bras et monta dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla. Elle posa son livre et partis se mettre en pyjama après sa douche. Elle se glissa ensuite sous la couette. Et repensa à sa journée, elle était heureuse d'avoir obtenu se poste mis à part le problème nommé Crabbe. Elle repensa à Ginny qui voulait lui faire une soirée pour fêter ça. Ce qui lui fit pense à Ronald. Cet idiot ne l'avait même pas félicité.. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Harry et Ginny. Elle aurait été heureuse que Ron lui adresse un sourire mais rien. Juste une bouche pleine de chocogrenouille qui disait qu'il le savait déjà. Il aurait tout de même pu faire semblant au moins! Mais non ! Il était fidèle à son attitude de crétin ! Hermione l'aimait mais il ne voyait rien. Hermione pourrait lui déclarer ses sentiments qu'il ne comprendrait pas ou bien qu'il en rirait. Et c'était cette deuxième option qui empêcher la brune de se confesser. Ginny essayait de la rassurer, mais elle n'en était pas convaincu. Au départ elle pensait que Ron pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour lui mais plus le temps passait et moins elle y croyait. En plus de ça, depuis qu'elle avait visité la boutique des Fred et Georges, elle avait remarqué que Lavande Brown tournait autour de Ron. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre et cela arrangeait la brune mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que Lavande soit entreprenante et vienne ne serais-ce que lui parler. Ron était à elle et elle uniquement. La brune ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que les ronflement de Crabbe attaquèrent ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on ronfler aussi fort ? Il aurait pu insonoriser sa pièce. Une fois prête, la brune prit ses affaires et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit-elle.

\- Salut ! Répondirent ses amis en chœur.

\- Comment s'est passée ta première nuit en tant que préfète ? Qui est ton homologue Serpentard ? Demanda alors Ginny impatiente.

\- Ma première nuit s'est plutôt bien passée mis à part le fait d'avoir apprit que mon homologue n'est ni plus ni moins que Crabbe..

\- Sérieux ? Je pensais que les PeC était des personnes intelligentes ! C'est pas ça normalement ?

\- Je le pensais aussi, mais à croire que Rogue n'en avait rien à faire de qui était Préfet. Mais tant que je n'ai pas Malefoy, tout va bien. Dit-elle en se servant du jus de Citrouille.

\- Ouais, mais avoir un idiot comme Crabbe en préfet, Rogue à dû recevoir un coup sur la tête! Fit Harry.

\- N'en parlons plus.. On a cours de soins au créatures magique avec eux aujourd'hui, c'est déjà assez.

\- Tu as raison Mione.

Une fois leur estomac remplis, ils se dirigèrent en cours de Sortilèges qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Hermione fit gagner 30 points à sa maison mais Ron leur en fit perdre 5. Hermione lui en voulu et du coup elle ne lui parla pas plus jusque la fin du cours.

\- Bon sang Hermione ! C'est juste 5 points, c'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça !

\- Mais ce sont 5 points des 30 que j'ai pu avoir ! Et toi tu envois des boulettes de parchemins sur MacMillan, vraiment..

Hermione ne laissa pas Ron se justifier et accéléra le pas afin de s'éloigner. Il savait qu'Hermione était comme ça. Même pas il a penser à s'excuser. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était avec Ronald qu'elle se disputait le plus? Un proverbe dit "Qui aime bien châtie bien" mais là, elle avait l'impression de se disputer plus avec lui qu'avec Malefoy ! Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Elle en venait même à le comparer avec le pire élève de Poudlard.. Et voilà qu'une tête blonde fit son apparition devant elle..

\- Hey Granger! On s'est disputé avec la Belette à ce qui paraît ? Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Malefoy. Cracha-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde le sais, et juste pour cinq misérables points.. Tu fait pitié Granger.

\- Fiche-moi la paix sale fouine !

\- Répètes un peu ça pour voir ? Dit-il à présent énervé.

\- Décidément vous êtes tous sourd à Serpentard! Crabbe disait la même chose hier.

\- Crabbe ? Ah oui ! Le "PeC". Dit-il en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé il t'a remis à ta place ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe puisse être Préfète.

\- Vous êtes à cours de dialogue aussi chez vous ? Je n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre comment Crabbe, une personne avec le cerveau de celui de la taille d'un poisson puisse l'être.

\- Mais elle à le sens de l'humour Granger! Dit-il en feignant d'être étonné.

\- Au revoir Malefoy !

Hermione s'en alla à la rencontre du professeur qui n'était ni plus ni moins Qu'Hagrid.

\- Bonjour Hagrid!

\- Oh Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Où sont Harry et Ron ?

\- Plus loin. Je vais bien, j'ai été choisi comme Préfète en Chef ! Dit-elle tout sourire.

\- Félicitation ! Dit-il en lui offrant une poignée de main. Bon, rassemblez vous tous ici ! Aujourd'hui, dans ce cours, vous aurez à élever un bébé Chartier. Pour cela vous vous mettrez par deux, une fille et un garçon.

Hermione lança un regard à Harry à ce moment et il compris qu'elle n'avait pas envie de travailler avec Ron mais avec lui. Il sourit alors ce qu'elle prit comme un oui. Malheureusement pour elle, Hagrid n'avait pas fini de parler.

\- Cependant, je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire mais vous devrez faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de votre maison. Un peu de silence je vous prie. Je sais que personne d'entre vous ne veux choisir son partenaire alors la magie le fera. Voici quatre sac remplis de pierres magiques. Il y aura deux sacs pour les Gryffondors et deux sacs pour les Serpentard. Les filles mettez vous en face d'un sac de votre maison et les garçons faites de même. Maintenant piochez une pierre à l'intérieur.

Chacun piocha une pierre. Toute les pierres étaient rondes et transparentes. Hermione ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir former des groupes. Mais Hagrid leurs expliqua que lorsqu'il prononcera un nombre, deux pierres s'illumineront et les deux détenteurs de pierres sont partenaires. Ron dû faire équipe avec Millicent Bullstrode et Harry avec Pansy Parkinson. Hermione rit intérieurement du fait que Ron ait pour partenaire Bullstrode. Bien fait pour lui. Mais lorsque se pierre s'illumina, elle du rendre les armes et son visage se crispa en découvrant qu'elle avait pour partenaire son pire ennemi. Draco Malefoy. Bien sûr tout deux protestèrent comme tous les autres élèves mais ils ne pouvaient pas élever un animal ou quoi que ce soit ensemble! Mais malgré toutes les protestations Hagrid fini par faire revenir le silence/

\- Vous devrez vous en occuper pendant 4 moins entier vous le garderez le soir à tour de rôle et vous vous comporterez comme si il était votre propre enfant. Cela faut pour 60% de votre note finale dans cette matière.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais avoir un enfant avec une fille comme Granger!

\- Rassure toi, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas avoir un enfant avec toi ! Pour qu'il ai une tête de fouine ? Très peu pour moi !

\- Ah oui ! Tu préfères les tête rousses toi! Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- La ferme Malefoy ! Dit-elle en prenant le petit animal et en s'en allant.

Hermione remonta jusqu'au château toute seule suivit de Malefoy. Hagrid leur avait dit de rester toute la journée avec leur Chartier afin qu'il comprenne qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui. Ils étaient donc contraint de rester ensemble toute l'après-midi. Hermione n'en avait pas du tout envie mais ce travail était important si elle voulait obtenir un Optimal. Et elle VOULAIT obtenir un Optimal. Arrivée au château, ce fut l'heure de déjeuner.

\- Je prends le Chartier avec moi pour déjeuner. On se retrouve devant la Grande Porte quand on a fini.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre Granger! Tu devra m'attendre devant la Grande porte quand tu auras fini.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'en alla à sa table. Rien ne servait à argumenter avec lui. Le Chartier qui était dans ses bras monta sur son épaule une fois qu'elle fut assise et se redressa. Elle se servit de quoi manger et le Chartier descendit de son épaule et se dressa devant elle avant de tendre ses deux minuscules pattes pour lui demander à manger. Hermione sourit et fit apparaître une petite assiette dans laquelle elle lui donna un peu de nourriture. Hermione lui montrait des plats et il hochait la tête si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Puis une fois fait il commença à manger.

-Il est vraiment chou ton Chartier dit alors Ginny. Le tien aussi Harry. Mais où est le tien Ron ?

\- Bullstrode..

\- Oh ! Elle avait peut être peur que tu oublie de le nourrir car tu serais trop occupé à te nourrir! Répondit-elle moqueuse.

\- L'année prochaine tu pourras en élever un aussi. Dit alors la brune.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à travailler avec un Serpent comme vous. Tu es avec qui au fait ?

\- Malefoy..

\- Oh ! C'est vrai que quitte à tomber sur un Serpentard autant tomber sur lui !

\- Tu t'entends parler Ginny ? Malefoy ? On se déteste je te signal. Dit-elle en se levant.

Ginny la suivit et les garçons restèrent à table.

\- Mais n'empêche qu'il est vraiment sexy Malefoy ! Tu as déjà vu ses abdos ?

\- Ginny si Harry t'entendais, il-

\- Mais il ne m'entends pas et on ne sort pas ensemble. Mais revenons à ses abdos.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ses abdos Ginny.. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai ai vu une fois. Après un entraînement de Quidditch avec eux. Juste après être descendu de son balai il a enlevé son haut, et par Merlin.. C'était magnifique !

\- Ginny s'il te plaît.. Dit-elle un peu dégoûtée.

\- C'est on je te taquines juste. Bon je te laisse j'ai cours moi.

\- OK travailles bien.

\- Ouais ouais..

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à peine Ginny partie, Malefoy arriva.

\- T'es la depuis quand ?

\- A peine une minute.

\- Seulement ? Je pensais t'avoir fait poireauter plus longtemps!

\- Pfff..

Hermione sortis du château et si dirigea vers un parce pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec le Chartier.

\- Granger.. Je te hais.

\- Moi aussi je te hais Malefoy. Répondit-elle indifférente.

\- Pourquoi je suis tombé avec une Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ?

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre.

\- Mais-

\- Hahahaha.. Rigola-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que..

Malefoy se retourna et vit le Chartier qui était debout sur une Hermione allongée. Le Chartier semblait heureux avec elle et ils jouaient ensemble. Il se glissa sous la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et elle l'ouvrit pour pouvoir faire sortir son petit animal. Puis elle se leva avant d'enlever complètement sa robe. Hermione était heureuse devant ses yeux et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter ça, qu'il ne supportait pas la voir sourire, mais se surprenait à lui trouver un beau sourire.

\- Malefoy ? Fit-elle en lui faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement.

\- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de répondre comme ça..

\- Tu veux quoi..

\- Je me demandais juste qui devrais le garder pour ce soir ?

\- J'en sais rien..

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'y intéresser! Je te signal que cela vaut pour 60% de notre note finale !

\- T'es vraiment soûlante avec tes cours Granger!

\- Décides-toi ! Tu veux le garder ce soir ou pas ? Dit-elle à bout.

\- J'ai pas envie de le garder..

\- D'accord, mais demain tu devras-

\- Je sais Granger !

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin !

\- Je fais équipe avec toi ! Granger on peut pas travailler ensemble on se hais ! Et je supporte pas de rester avec toi ! Tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe et-

\- MALEFOY ! Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de travailler avec toi ? Franchement ! Tes sentiments à mon égard son réciproque ! Je ne peux pas parler avec toi sans qu'au bout de deux phrase il y ait une dispute ! Je déteste toute ta personne, tu es arrogant, vil, méchant, idiot et j'en passe ! Lâcha-t-elle à bout de souffle. Et le pire c'est que ce n'est uniquement qu'avec moi... Dit-elle plus bas.

\- Et toi tu es quoi en hein ? Tu te prends pour une sainte ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu fais la gueule à Weaslaid uniquement parce qu'il t'as fait perdre cinq points. Le jour où il t'en fera perdre vingt, j'ose pas imaginer ce que tu lui feras ! T'as vu ! Je prend même le partis de ce crétin tellement je te hais ! Je me demandes comment Potty et la Belette font pour supporter une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme toi ! Tu es la pire personne que j'ai rencontré ! Tes parents doivent pleurer tout les jours de t'avoir comme fille !

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Malefoy. Fit-elle avant de se mettre dos à lui.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait fait mal. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Ses yeux lui piquaient horriblement. C'est vrai, après tout c'était Malefoy, elle n'avait jamais espéré un compliment ou quoi que ce soit de positif venant de lui, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il parlerai de ses parents. Car le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce n'était que la pure vérité. Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient jamais approuvé le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière. Ils étaient catégoriquement contre le fait qu'elle partes à Poudlard. "C'est de la folie !" Disait-il. "Que diront les gens, s'il apprenaient que notre fille était un monstre !". Elle ne voulait pas y penser, la manière dont ses parents s'étaient empressés de la jeter dans le Poudlard Express dès sa première année et en l'interdisant formellement de revenir pendant les vacances, le fait qu'ils attendaient son retour à la fin de l'année pour brûler toutes les lettres non-ouvertes qu'elle les avaient envoyés et le faire devant ses yeux. Ses parents la haïssaient plus que Malefoy elle en était sûre. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas s'accrocher aux autres à cause de ça. Mais Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans sa vie. Surtout Ron.

Le Chartier commença à couiner en voyant sa "mère" pleurer silencieusement. Elle se retenait d'avoir des hoquet afin qu'IL ne comprenne pas qu'elle pleurait, mais en vain. Malefoy avait déchiré tout les bandages qui maintenait son cœur brisé en place depuis 6 ans. En une seule phrase. Le petit Chartier couinait de plus en plus fort ce que énerva Malefoy qui se leva pour prendre l'animal afin de le faire taire. Mais en se positionnant devant Hermione il vit que le Chartier avait l'air paniqué. En le voyant se dernier couina sur Draco et pointa de la patte Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils et vit qu'Hermione était recroquevillée sur elle même.

\- Granger ?

\- ...

\- Hey, Granger ?

\- ...

\- Putain Granger ! Réponds quand je te parles !

\- La..laisse moi..

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre et réponds !

\- Va-t'en ! Essaya-t-elle de crier.

\- Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'il se passe ! Dit-il en caressant le pauvre Chartier qui couinait toujours.

-...

Devant le mutisme de sa partenaire, Malefoy se mit à réfléchir, il pourrait partir et la laisser en plan, mais indirectement cela signifierait qu'il avait écouté Granger et il ne voulait pas écouter Granger. Et en plus de ça, il avait l'impression que si elle continuait d'être comme ça c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper du Chartier et lui ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution, essayer d'être gentil. Il s'accroupit alors et posa une main sur son épaule non sans ressentir l'envie de l'enlever tout de suite.

\- Granger.. Qu'est ce que t'as ? Souffla-t-il alors.

\- Me.. Me touches pas M..Malefoy.

\- Enfin Granger ! J'essaie de me montrer sympa envers toi et tu m'envoies balader ! T'es vraiment chiante !

\- Je t'ai jamais dit de venir m'aider !

\- Tu as un problème alors. Conclut-il.

\- Non..

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Malefoy aperçu son visage baigné de larmes, elle lui lança un rapide regard emplis de tristesse avant de s'enfuir, laissant le Chartier avec lui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La Griffondor courrait dans les couloirs jusque dans sa chambre de préfète et s'effondra sur son lit. La dernière méchanceté de Malefoy repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Les images de ses parents dégoûtés d'elle. Toute les horreurs qu'elle à vécu pendant les vacances qui précédaient sa première année. IL n'avait pas conscience de tout ça et elle lui en voulait. Elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras. Son père ou sa mère. Peut-être Ron voudrait-il le faire ? Non. Il demanderait pourquoi et elle ne serait pas capable de retenir ses larmes. Jamais il ne lui ferait un câlins juste comme ça. Harry le pourrait mais il demanderait ce qui lui arrive après et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle voulait juste un câlin...

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, verrouilla la porte et partis prendre un bain. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Même si les sanglots se faisaient plus rare. Elle plongea sa tête entièrement dans la baignoire afin de mêler ses larmes à l'eau de son bain. Elle aimait faire ça, cela la réconfortait un peu en se disant que son chagrin était petit comparé à toute l'eau qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle finit pas sortir de la douche et s'habilla avant de regarder son visage dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle avait une mine horrible. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Mais avant ça, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau afin de tirer une feuille de parchemin.

 _Cher Papa et Maman,_

 _Vous me manquez terriblement. A chaque fois que je commence à vous écrire, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Mais cette fois, les larmes sont déjà là. Aujourd'hui mon pire ennemie Draco Malefoy m'a fait pleurer. Il n'a fait que dire la vérité pourtant, mais je ne voulait pas l'entendre, surtout de sa bouche. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir qui c'est. Sauf si vous aviez reçu mes lettres de deuxième année où je vous racontais tout ce qu'il me faisait. De tout les noms dont il me traitait. C'est une horrible journée que je passe en ce moment... J'ai été promue au rang de Préfète-En-Chef ! La seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine. Mon homologue est un Serpentard comme Malefoy. Mais on ne se parles pas et je me portes bien comme ça. Enfin.. un peu mieux.. Je suis désolée d'être une honte pour vous..._

 _Je vous aimes._

 _Hermione G._

Elle plia son parchemin le mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle ferma soigneusement. Puis fit grossir un coffre qui avait pris une taille microscopique sur son bureau afin d'y entreposer la lettre avec des centaines d'autres. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire comme si elle envoyait des lettre à ses parents, ils ne le recevaient pas mais elle se sentais mieux de cette façon. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas tenue. Depuis sa troisième année, Hermione louait un appartement quand elle revenait dans le monde Moldu. Ses parents ne faisaient que lui verser de l'argent mais ils n'avaient plus aucun contact. Ils ne la voyaient plus comme leur fille. Hermione se sentait pitoyable d'avoir pleuré devant lui mais elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Elle s'allongea sur son lit quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié le Chartier avec Malefoy. Elle se leva d'un bond et lança un sort sur son visage afin de camoufler temporairement sa mauvaise mine.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione attendit qu'un Serpentard arrive afin de pouvoir lui demander si Malefoy était à l'intérieur. Il n'était plus dehors et elle n'avait pas la tête à chercher partout. Une Serpentard arriva et lança un regard mauvais à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je voudrais savoir si Malefoy est à l'intérieur, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux parler à Draco ?

\- C'est à propos de notre devoir..

\- Oh ! Je vais voir alors. Mais ne t'avises pas de le draguer tu m'entends !

\- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Parkinson.

\- Drakichouuuuu ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Draco sortit du portrait.

\- Oh.. Granger. Dit-il quelque peu mal à l'aise. La voir pleurer l'avait fait se sentir bizarre.

\- Je.. je.. Le Chartier je.. Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu es venue le chercher c'est ça ? Dit-il en devinant.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et fixait ses chaussures, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le bout d'ombre qu'elle voyait de Malefoy s'en alla et elle releva la tête intriguée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec le Chartier et Hermione s'empressa de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses chaussures. En temps normal elle n'aurait jamais fait ça mais maintenant qu'il avait ré-ouvert une blessure qui commençait uniquement à se refermer, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire face pendant un moment. Ce qui tombait mal car ils devaient travailler ensemble pour les quatre prochains mois.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux le prendre ? Je peux m'en occuper sinon.

Hermione fut surprise de sa réaction mais répondit:

\- Tu voulais pas le prendre tout à l'heure alors on à décidé que je le prendrais, point ! Donnes le moi!

\- Mais tu es sûre que tu-

\- Je peux très bien m'en occuper Malefoy.

Malefoy se renfrogna mais lui donna le Chartier avant de caresser le crâne de la petite bête. Hermione le prit et s'en alla à toute vitesse, ce que le blond ne manqua pas de remarquer. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre Hermione se jeta dans son lit. Le Chartier quand à lui explora la chambre quelques minutes avant d'entendre des sanglots, sanglots qui s'amplifiaient. Il remonta en vitesse sur le lit afin de renifler le visage d'Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'enroula sous sa couette. Et elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard avec le Chartier, en pensant qu'elle devrait lui trouver un nom.

 **Voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! J'y répondrais volontiers !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
